I have to be his girlfriend
by starfire92
Summary: Xavier always like Kori but Kori always hated him, but what happans when he forces her to be his girlfriend and RIchards life is on the line
1. she will be mine no matter what

**Kori- Starife**

**Richard- Robin**

**Jenny- Jinx**

**Terra- Terra**

**Rachel- Raven**

**Garfield- Beast boy**

**Victor- Cyborg**

**Karen- Bumble bee**

**Roy- Speedy**

**Kate- Kitten**

**Becky- Blackfire**

**Xavier- Red X **

**Sam- Slade**

**Jeff- Kid flash**

Kori Anders walked out of her house wearing a pink tank top with a jeans mini skirt, she had her hair in a messy up-do, to match her eyes she had a large oval green necklace around her neck.

She walked towards her school until she saw someone running to her, it was Rachel Roth her best friend.

She wore a black spaghetti strap with black tight caprices **(sp?) **tying the caprices at the end were purple ribbons matching her unique eyes. She clipped the front of her hair up with a purple ribbon keeping it from brushing into her eyes.

This wasn't how she usually dressed, she would usually wear black long sleeve shirts with a pair of black pants, she was more of the Goth type. But would always wear a purple ribbon in her hair to keep her bangs from running into her eyes.

"Hey Kori!" shouted Rachel she seemed awfully happy today, which was abnormal for Rachel, she was the type that was more calm, never smiling or frowning unless necessary.

"Why are you so happy today?" Kori questioned as Rachel walked next to her.

"No reason" she gave a white lie

"Rachel tell me the truth" Kori was eager to know why

"Its Garfield isn't it" Kori stopped as Rachel walked a few steps before having to face Kori

Kori crossed her arms and gave one of her smiles that made Rachel have to blurt out the truth

"Okay, were going out!" she blurted out and put a hand quickly over her mouth, realizing what she just did

"I knew it!" Kori yelled jumping up and down happy for her friend

Rachel gave a small smile a little nervous she would go tell people

"Kori you can't tell anyone, at least not yet!" she said putting her hand on her shoulder trying to calm Kori

She gave Rachel a bone crushing hug "I will never tell!"

"Kori… please let….go" she said between large breaths. Kori let go and gave a small innocent smile

Both of them began to walk to school, Kori trying to contain herself from running to Terra, Karen, Richard, Roy, Jenny, and Victor.

Once they arrived to school Kate walked up to Rachel, and Kori, Kate had always hated that group the only person that she liked was of course Richard.

"So I see you finally actually are wearing nice to school" she said in a mocking voice

"But its too bad even if you wear a dress from Nemins you won't bring any boy's attention" she smirked

Kori was about to scream out that at least she had a boyfriend but Rachel gave her one of those 'don't do it' stares.

"Kate you don't have a life do you, all you do is pick on other kids" Garfield shouted putting an arm on Rachel's shoulder

Rachel gave a smile to Garfield.

"Well…I" Kate was speechless

"You guys are such dorks" was all she could finally managed to say before walking away, to Becky. Becky gave Kori a death glare before turning around they were sisters but they acted like they've been enemies for years.

It was simple Becky and Kori were best friends, sisters, until popularity hit Becky, she made fun of Kori along with Kate… after that they were always enemies.

Kori gave a mean glare to her sister before turning around to all her friends except for Terra and Jenny they were always late to school they walked together since they lived next to each other but could never make it on time.

The bell had ringed and Richard and Kori had walked off to class they had math together.

"Hey cutie, come here" Xavier shouted he was with his friend Sam, Richard and Kori had always hated the too.

Sam and Becky were going out, figures they were both pure evil, Xavier thought Kori was cuter no matter how much Becky flirted with Xavier to try to get him away from me, she couldn't stand anyone loving her.

Kori rolled her eyes "Xavier leave her alone!" Richard yelled, Sam gave him a glare, he pointed his index finger to Richard and punched his arm into his other arm.

Richard was about to go punch him if it wasn't for Kori grabbing him by the end of the shirt and making him stay.

"Whats wrong Grayson, a girl stopping you from fighting?" Xavier mocked

"Shut up Xavier!" Kori shouted

"O come on cutie what about I escort you to your next class?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She pushed him away and Richard followed pushing him to the side roughly

"I'm going to get her no matter what!" Xavier said to Sam who nodded crossing his arms.


	2. I'm his girlfriend, eww

Kori walked into class with Richard and took a seat.

"Your late!" yelled the teacher

"I'm sorry I… had to get my books" Kori thought up quickly

"What's your excuse" The teacher snapped at Richard, Kate and Becky began to giggle

"Uhhh…" he couldn't think of a good excuse

"Detention tomorrow!" he yelled, he had something against Richard since the 1st day of school

"But…" he tried to argue but was stopped by a death glare from the teacher

"If only my stupid sister was could go too" Becky said giggling with Kate

Kori was about to kill her sister but retained herself on how emberessing it would be to attack her.

……………………………………………………………………….

Kori got up from her class and woke up Richard who was half asleep on his desk

"Richard stop playing and get up" Kori said pulling him from the chair she was pretty strong

"Bye Kori" he shouted waving and walking to his next class, Kori walked to Science which was even more boring than math, the worst part is the teacher put her next to Xavier and wouldn't move her!

"Kori wait up" Jenny shouted running to Kori with Jeff next to her

"O you finally made it to school" Kori teased her, she would most of the time skip 1st period and hang out with Jeff

"Hey school starts too early!" Jeff yelled making Kori roll her eyes

They entered class and she saw Xavier put a note on her desk she got to it and starred at him but he looked away quick

_Kori please meet me after school I need to apologize for my earlier behavior_

_-Xavier_

Kori almost burst into laughter but could see Xavier's cheeks blushing, and decided to see where this was going

……………………………………………………………..

Kori walked out of class this was the first time Xavier hadn't tried to hit on her

"So umm Kori I'll see you after school?" He said shyly walking to Kori

"Umm… Ya" Kori finally said it, this was the first time she wasn't screaming at him for being a pervert, and he was actually looking at her face not somewhere else…

Xavier walked away with a smile, was he serious about this or was he gonna make Kori feel humiliated for falling for it she couldn't get it out of her mind until she finally focused when she could hear Victor calling for her.

"Hey Kori get over here and have some lunch" Victor said waving from the table where Roy, Terra, Rachel, Garfield, Jennifer, Jeff, and Karen sat.

Kori walked over and hit into Richard on the way everyone in the table began to giggle as they knew they had some sort of connection.

Xavier went with envy as he sat with Sam and the rest of his friends and couldn't take his eyes off Kori blushing, _Why doesn't she blush when I talk to her?_

He wanted to go beat Richard up but decided that would come later just one of these days…

Kori sat down and picked at her salad and took a sip of sprite, Victor kept thanking his mom for the foot long hotdog, Garfield just went in disgust he was a vegetarian and was happy his new Girlfriend only ate salads with chips.

They both took a seat and ate their lunches, every once in a while Kori would glance over to Xavier

The bell rang and Kori, Rachel, Terra, Richard and Garfield went to Gym, the rest were in different classes

They were climbing the rope Terra was half way up when Rachel spotted Kori looking at Xavier

"Umm.. Kori?"

"Ya?"

"Why do you keep looking over to Xavier?" she questioned

"I'm not!" she snapped

"Okay Kori it's your turn" Terra shouted heading to the girl's locker room

The only girls that were left were Kori and Rachel, and the only boys that were left were Xavier, Garfield, and Richard

Kori was almost all the way up when Rachel just had to ask

"You don't like him do you?" Rachel looked up where Kori went pale

_Do I like him, when he's decent like today he's actually likeable…NO! I like Richard I can't like him…I do like him…!_

Kori fell to the last thought _I do like him_ she herd many people screaming her name as she fell to a mattress that wasn't that soft

Everyone that was left in the gym crowded around her

"Kori!" Xavier shook her

"Stop shaking her!" Richard yelled, he defiantly didn't want him touching her

"Is she going to be okay?" Garfield questioned looking to Rachel for comfort

"She'll be fine, we just need to take her to the nurse"

"I'll take her!" Xavier and Richard shouted at the same time

"It's okay I'm fine with taking her!" Xavier shouted

"No way, I'm her friend so I'll take her!"

"Why don't you both take her?" Garfield suggested, Rachel smacked her hand against her forehead knowing what will happen when there together

Richard and Xavier both looked at her, and looked at each other they knew not one of them would give up

"Fine" Richard mumbled crossing his arms

Xavier picked her up bridal style and Richard was about to refuse but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Let it go" she whispered, He decided he would listen to her but he still felt like he wanted to smack him.

He followed Xavier and kept reminding himself not to kill him, for comfort he would look to Kori's face and relax and forget about Xavier

"What happened!" yelled the nurse running to Xavier who put her on a bed

Richard was quick enough to answer before Xavier "She fell from the rope in gym"

"I told that coach to get rid of those ropes, too many people are getting injured from it" she shouted feeling Kori's head

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up, you two can go now" Richard went out with Xavier and when he made sure he went to his class he ran back to the nurse's office

"Didn't I tell you to go back to class?" the nurse questioned putting a cold wipe on Kori's head

"Please let me stay with her, Please" The nurse was about to say 'No' but when she saw him take a seat next to her and grab her hand she went quiet and went back to her work

After 10 minutes of Richard staying there he finally saw Kori's eyes open and look around

"Kori your awake!" He said grabbing her into a hug

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing the back of her head

"Your in the nurses office, you fell from the rope"

Her eyes widened at the thoughts she just had during that time

"What happened why'd you fall?"

"Um… I'm afraid… of heights" she said stuttering

His eyes narrowed knowing she wasn't afraid of heights

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she snapped

"Okay, okay" he said getting a little frightened at the way she responded

"What time is it?"

"2:58" he said starring at his watch

"What!… Umm I need to get home at exactly 3" she lied remembering Xavier.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" Kori said getting out of bed and running outside to see Xavier standing there **(it was an early dismissal that day 2:30)**

"I didn't think you'd show up, how are you feeling?"

"better"

"So about that note?" Kori questioned

"O that…" his eyes narrowed and an evil grin came

"What?"

"O nothing"

"soo.. are you gonna apologize?"

"I don't think so"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Kori you remember Sam right, well if you don't become my Girlfriend, he has a gun and he'll kill Richard!"

"Your lieing!" she shouted backing up until she hit someone and fell to the ground

She looked around and saw Sam with a gun and went wide eyed

"Soo Kori what will it be?" Xavier questioned

"Don't hurt him…I'll be your girl- girl-"

"what's that you'll be my what?" his smile grew

"Girlfriend" she mumbled

"Okay well first of all we need to make it official"

"wha-" but before she could finish he grabbed her up and held her waist tight and pushed her into a kiss, she tried to pull away but his grip was too tight

Sam laughed and walked away. But behind the fence was someone who was horrified at what he saw, he didn't hears or see any of the deal, but only the last part… the kiss


	3. They all know

Richard ran silently so Kori wouldn't hear him. He was horrified he always they thought out of all the girls he's met Kori was the one who he always felt happy around, he thought that she actually started to like him… but he was wrong

"Let go of me" Kori shouted gasping for air

"O come on _girlfriend…_ get used to it this will be happening a lot"

"No way!" she shouted in disgust

He grabbed out his cell phone "I can call Sam if you—"

"No, please!" a smile came to his face

"Okay well see you tomorrow cutie" she felt like she was about to barf at the what he called her and from the kiss

"O ya and Kori, if you tell anyone, I'll know and I'll let Sam kill him" he walked away

Kori was about to cry but instead ran to her house and into her room before Becky could even think of torturing her

"O sister dear" Becky knocked on the door, she was obviously trying to annoy Kori

"Shut up!" Kori screamed

Becky turned frightened she never heard her sister this mad ever she decided to back off

"You dork!" she mumbled, that was Kate and Becky's word they would always say it to Kori and her friends

Kori ran to the door she felt like murdering her sister she opened it and saw Becky's eyes widen

"Leave me alone!" she shouted before slamming the door. Becky went off to her room freaked out by her sister, It was always easy to pick on her but Kori had never freaked out like this

Kori held her pillow close to her and took out a ring that Richard gave her for her birthday out of her nightstand. It was a green emerald with diamonds around the sides it was her favorite jewelry piece she had

"If only… I could… tell anyone… but I don't want him to die" she mumbled to herself giving sobs every 2 minutes

Kori had fallen asleep she didn't even do her homework she was too sad

Kori woke up to her alarm she went to her mirror and saw her eyes with red and puffy and her hair was a mess

She brushed her hair and put on a green tank top with dark jeans and put her hair in the same style as yesterday, messy up-do, she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs spotted Kate and Becky having breakfast

"Look what that dorks wearing, it's so last year, and what's with the ugly eyes" Kate laughed mocking Kori

Becky didn't say a word but nudged Kate instead

"What!" Kate shouted at Becky not believing she was not making fun of her too or at least giving a giggle

Kori just ignored her and walked out the door.

When she went to school she was hoping she wouldn't see Xavier, she was early and didn't want to talk to anyone

She sat against the bench and just sat there almost crying trying to finish her math homework

"Hey Kori!" someone yelled, he sounded mad he sat next to Kori, Kori raised her head up and saw Richard

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed

"What are you talking about?" she asked she didn't need to disasters happening

"Why'd you kiss Xavier, I THOUGHT YOU HATE HIM!" he shouted

Kori's eyes filled with tears and grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom

"Wait Kori" he shouted he was confused

Kori let out a large sob as she wiped the mascara smearing from her eyes

"Kori is that you?" Terra asked coming out from a stall

"O hi Terra" she tried to wipe her tears away and tried not to let her know she was crying

"Why were you crying?" she asked grabbing a tissue and handing it to Kori

"I'm not" she said throwing away the tissue

"Kori…what happened?"

"I can't tell you please just leave I need to be alone"

"Kori…But"

"Please I need to be alone!" she shouted shutting her eyes tight and holding in a large sob

Terra walked out looking worried, Kori just held onto the sink for support she was dizzy and didn't no what to do

She sunk to the ground and held her head, she managed to pull herself up and walk to the hallway

"Hey cutie" Kori's eyes widened as he grabbed her from the back and pulled her close to him she looked up and saw him smiling at her with Sam next to him

"I need to get to my next class" she said breaking away from him as she saw Richard pass by and look soo… heart-broken

She walked to her next class where she sat next to Richard, he wouldn't even look at her she felt a tear fall down

"Kori let me see your homework" The teacher said walking to her

"Umm.. I"

"Don't tell me you didn't do it!" he shouted Kate laughing her head off Becky just looking the other way

" I.."

"You can join Mr. Grayson today in detention!" he shouted, Richard didn't even look at Kori, he felt bad for her, but didn't look at her

……………………………….

The class went on and Richard just got up and passed her, she slowly got up and grabbed her school bag

She slowly walked to her class noticing Xavier eyeing her and thinking he was one of the most luckiest man in the world, he saw her red puffy eyes but ignored it

"Oooo Kori!" he said giving a ring to her name

"What!" she said giving him a death glare

"Is that how you treat you boyfriend?" he said loud enough so Jeff and Jenny can turn there heads and scream "What!"

"Kori you're his boyfriend!" they both screamed

"Tell them Kori" he said moving his eyes slowly to Sam

"I'm his girlfriend" she said slowly, and waited for their reactions but before they could react the teacher came bursting in

"Well talk about this later, poor Richard" she said shaking her head in disapproval

Kori shuddered at hearing his name,

…………………………………

The class was over and it was lunch **(your probably wondering why there's only 2 periods than lunch, but w.e I wanted to get to this part quick)**

"I'll meet you Cutie outside" he said before walking off with Sam to his locker

Kori walked where she saw a group standing next to her locker… it was her friends and they were not happy

"Soo… Kori I see your dating that weirdo" Terra said coldly

"Dude what's your problem, we all swore, you swore we would always hate him and now you're his girlfriend"

"Are you trying to lose our friendship or something..?" Karen and Victor shouted coldly

"Cause it seems like you are" Jeff said putting his hand on Jenny's shoulder while she shut her eyes and once again shook her head, but this time she gave a disgusted look to her

" Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend" Roy said looking at her rudely

Rachel just stood quiet

… and Richard just had flashbacks

_Flashback ( reason why everyone's over-mad) Kori hadn't come yet but when she did come they made her swear to hate him and she agreed with ease, knowing if her hurt Richard she would hate him_

_Richard walked with his girlfriend hand in hand her name was Ariel _

_Xavier came walking by very annoyed when he saw them kiss…_

"_Ariel get away from him!" he shouted pushing him to the side_

"_Xavier what are you doing?" he shouted puzzled _

"_Get away from my girlfriend" Xavier shouted pulling her away_

"_What?" he shouted_

"_You promised you wouldn't tell!" she shouted while Richard went wide-eyed_

"_You're his girlfriend…?" he was fuming _

"_Richard…I'm… I-" she babbled looking to Xavier for support but his eyes didn't leave Richards _

"_You knew I was dating her!" he shouted to Xavier as he punched him in the stomach making him fall_

_They both began to fight, tears streaming from Ariel's face as she kept screaming 'stop!' but they wouldn't_

_Richard wasn't that strong back than, Xavier won and left Richard on the floor badly injured, he won Ariel's heart, a few months later she moved and that's when Kori came _

_Later the gang found him and got him to a hospital where he healed but always hated Xavier.. and everyone in the group swore they would always hate him_

He snapped back to reality and watched as Kori's eyes began to water

They were leaving when they saw Xavier's arm grab onto Kori's waist, everyone gave her dirty looks except for Rachel and Richard

Rachel stayed where she was starring at Kori

"Rachel.. Please"

"Come on Rachel" Garfield came and grabbed her

"Who needs them" Xavier whispered into Kori's ears

He grabbed her and walked her outside where he went to sit down

"I'm going to get some lunch" Kori said she wasn't hungry but she wanted to get away from Xavier at least for awhile

She grabbed her lunch tray and walked outside she saw her friends sitting and stiffen up giving her looks as she passed by

Rachel and Richard just couldn't give looks to her they were to shocked

"Kori over here!" Xavier waved they were the table next to her friends and they watched as she took a seat between Sam and Xavier

"Hey cutie" Xavier said pushing her by the waist close to him and giving her a peck on the cheek

She couldn't take it anymore when she saw Richard get soo sad and look the other way… that's just what Xavier wanted

"Xavier please" she said slowly trying to move away from him

Sam pushed her back to Xavier where he said

"You better be a good girl" he said under the table she saw him pointing to Richard

That made her go quiet she sat through the whole lunch getting glares every 5 seconds when Xavier would force her to make out with him.. she pleaded him to stop but He wouldn't reminding her about Richard… school ended and it was going to be long walk home …


	4. forgive and forget

wow i 4got about this story sorry/... please review Love can't be perfect and True love is a fairytale (i might delete that one cause i only got 2 reviews which really sucks)

Oh ya also this chapter is dedicated to StarfireTT (thank you for the nice review!

and oh ya i did make a mistake on love can't be perfect when Richard tells Roy your her fiance, i ment to say your her boyfriend...sorry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori was about to start walking home until she forgot she had dentention ...the worst part was Richard was going to be there

she couldnt face him, he used to always be there for her but after what she did who would want to be there for her...the sad part was that she didn't even love Xavier, she couldn't care less about him

he was not only a lousy kisser, but he only loved Kori for her looks not what really mattered which was personality

Kori took a deep breath as she opened the door to dentintion. She looked around to see Richard and Kate in there.

Kate kept eyeing Richard dreamlily as he kept writing 'i will not be late to class' she swore she could have see a little droll falling off from the side of her mouth..gross

"Well come in now kori, your already late" said a grumpy teacher, he had his feet up on the desk and waited for her to drop off her note

She handed him the note, he read it and threw it down on the desk

"your punishment is write why you didn't do your homework, 2 paragraphs" he said

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about doing your homework" he said, she could feel her blood boiling, she wanted to tell him all the pain she was going through, kori wanted to tell everyone

"Well what are you waiting for? go sit down!" he said annoyed at the stare she was giving him, he picked up his newspaper and kept on reading and put in ear phones in his ear as he listened to music

if someone were to scream he wouldn't hear them, thats just what she wanted to do, scream

she walked over to the desk next to Richard, he didn't even look up to her, but he knew she was next to him

Kate stared at Kori annoyed that she was next to him

Kori took out a piece of paper and began writing a lie on why she didn't do her homework, she couldn't say the truth

a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. she looked up and unfolded it under the desk

'why would you do that...can you just tell me the truth'

she looked up to him hessitating if she should answer

it was too painful to tell him

she flipped the paper and wrote ' i can't tell you'

she passed it back to him and waited for him to answer

He sighed as he passed back the note

'just tell me one thing do you truely belive he's the right one for you?' Kori almost felt tears come to my eyes, she believed Richard was the right one for me

Right before she was about to answer the door slammed open and Kori's eyes widened

Xavier walked in as he threw the note to the teacher, who looked unintrested since Xavier was in dentintion at least twice every week

A grin appeared on his face as he walked over to Kori and took a seat

"Hey cutie" he said smirking at Richards face

I didn't answer Kori just starred down to my work

"Hey Kori lets move to the back" Kori knew what he wanted

"No thanks" Kori replied as she kept her eyes on her work

Xavier grinded his teeth as Richard stared puzzled

"I said... lets go back there" he said

"and i said no thanks!" her voice rising, she was angry and had enough of this

"Kori if you don't I'll..." she didn't let him finish tears welded up in her eyes as she got up

"Lets go " she mumbled, Richard starred in shock, he actually thought what he wrote to her had some sort of effect on her...

"Oh Richi-poo" Kate's terrible voice made Kori turn my head as she watched their converstaion

"Forget about her...she's not worth it..but I am" she said, my eyes narrowed with hatred toward her, of course Richard wouldn't respond..Right?

"You know your right..." he said narrowing his eyes to me. Kori's eyes widened she felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her heart and it was slowly and painfully shatterin

she took a seat and held in the sobs

The next scene killed the remains of her heart, Richard pulled Kate into a passionate kiss, he looked like he enjoyed it

Kate looked suprised in the beginning but fell into it.

"Hey, Hey! we will have none of that!... times up you can leave" the teacher shouted as he packed his suitecase and walked out the door

"Baby I'll see you tomorrow" Xavier said as he pulled her by the waist and pushed her into a kiss, she pulled back disgusted

she walked out and saw Richard pushing kate to the locker, they were making out and she wanted to kill Kate, she wished that was her, she dreamed of that day...

"I've got to go Richi-poo I'll see you tomorrow" kate said as she gave him a peck on the check and left

Richard looked at Kori with no expression on his face, he began walking out of the hallway until kori pulled him by the shoulder to face her

"What" he said plainly anger creeping in his voice

"How could you!" Kori screamed, Kori let out all of her anger on him, small tears leaving her eyes

his eyes narrowed "How could you! kori i trusted you, but your just like Ariel(Richard's ex read chpt 2 if u skipped that), a backstabber!" he screamed, that was it Kori couldn't hold back anymore

Before she relized what she was about to do, she took her hand and with all her strength hit it against his face almost making him almost fall over

kori gasped at what she had done, tears fell from her eyes

"Richard...I...I" she couldn't say anything

"Wow Kori, i thought it was bad you betrayed but you also have to hit me" he said venom in his voice

"Richard.."

"Save it Kori!" he screamed walking out

'what did i just do' kori tried to rethink, she looked down to her red hand, she was shocked, she just wanted everything to be forgiven and forgotten...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im really sorry i forgot about this story, ill try to update more...please update Love cant be perfect and true love is a fairytale (sequal to he broke me heart)

thanks you

starfire92 (and im sadly still using notepad!)

R&R 


End file.
